


Husky

by HotaruGFC (JaclynGFC)



Series: Snapshots: Inktober 2019 prompts [4]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Pre-Series, strong women like strong men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaclynGFC/pseuds/HotaruGFC
Summary: Within the first year or so of joining the magic knights, Charlotte attends a banquet after a commendation ceremony where she lays eyes on Yami for the first time.





	Husky

**Author's Note:**

> y'all, I don't even know. This was the best I could do.

He certainly caused a commotion when he entered the room. The other magic knights looked at him suspiciously, and he looked back at them just the same. He was dressed in black, though the man beside him wore a light gray as he clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

Charlotte's breath caught as she looked at him. Tall, swarthy, husky, dangerous. The air about him spoke volumes. From the way he stood to the unruliness of his hair and dress, he was everything the rest of the men in the room were not. He must be the foreigner everyone had warned her about, the one the captain of the Gray Deer had taken under his wing and brought into the Magic Knights against the advice from the rest of the captains. 

He certainly stood out in the crowd. 

Charlotte bit her lips and forced herself to look away. She took a cup as it was pressed into her hand by one of her squadmates. She immediately regretted the sip she took, but she smiled through her distaste and tried to focus on the conversation around her. 

But her mind kept returning to him. She glanced to where he had been only to notice he had moved.

To be expected, she thought as she tried to look around the room for him without drawing attention to herself. 

"Oh, My Dear, it looks like you have barely touched your drink." 

Charlotte did not even bother to force a smile as the short, squat man approached her.

"Lady Roselei, wasn't it? What impressive accomplishments for one so young." The fat man continued in his attempt to strike up a conversation. Charlotte frowned. She was used to the attempts to woo her by now, but they all meant nothing. They were all talk with nothing to back up their words. 

And this man was a different kind of husky as well. Not that Charlotte put much stock in physical appearances, but the man looked as if he had never had to work for anything in his life. 

And everything coming out of his mouth seemed to back up her assessment. 

She continued to look for him, her gaze darting around Mr. Unwelcome's head. Eventually, she found him, sitting alone in a corner. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.   
Slowly, Mr. Unwelcome took the hint and wandered off for easier prey. 

She sipped her drink every so often.

Should she go talk to him?

Part of her wanted to. He looked so alone, so lost in his little corner. 

"Ugh. Why did Captain Julius have to bring him here? It's bad enough we have to put up with commoners, but now we have foreigners in our midst?" 

"I hear even his own squad doesn't like him much, that he does most of his missions alone."

"And look at him... he's so... grotesque with all those muscles."

She turned at the comment to a pair of Silver Eagle brigade members. 

"Be that as it may, I've heard he has earned the most stars of all the other members in his brigade combined," Charlotte interjected with the information she overheard earlier at the commendation ceremony. 

One of the pair rolled their eyes at her.

"I never expected a Rose to come to a man's defense. Aren't you breaking some sort of code?"

"Just because we support women's achievements doesn't necessarily mean we ignore the achievements of men. Anyone who has earned the right to be here through their actions deserves to be in attendance."

The pair blinked at her. One of them chuckled. 

"I guess you like them big and ugly, huh?"

"What?" Charlotte looked at him in surprised confusion.

"Your men. You must like them to be big enough to hold you down. How crude."

Charlotte's mouth fell open in disgust. 

She thought nothing of the sort! She had no romantic interest in anyone, much less in a muscle-bound, socially-awkward foreigner who couldn't even properly navigate a party, no matter how many stars he had earned on his own! 

The pair laughed as they walked away, leaving Charlotte staring at them in anger. Her cheeks felt warm and her hand had balled into a fist at her side. She gripped the goblet until her knuckles turn white. Her jaw locked up in a clenched sort of pain.

She took a deep breath, free from their insinuations and felt her fingers and jaw relax.

"They don't know anything." She muttered, taking another sip. 

When she looked over her glass, she caught his eyes for a brief moment before he looked away. She closed her eyes and sighed. Turning away from where she could easily see him, she found her way back to her sisters-in-arms. She tried to engage herself once more into their conversation, but her mind kept cycling back to what the Silver Eagles had said.

With his strong, husky physique, she wondered if he would give good hugs.


End file.
